


Agent Y/L/N's Declassified Love Triangles Survival Guide

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Clint, Plane Accident, Survivor - Freeform, Virgin Steve, be ready, i have no idea yet - Freeform, or reader and clint, parents die, reader and cap, shield saved reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic plane accident at a very young age you lost your parents. </p><p>S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued you, gave you a job, a home, really good friends and... The love of your life? </p><p>Still, your mother's last words always buzzed inside your head, making you a little too wary when it came to showing your emotions:  </p><p>"Don't let anything nor anyone hurt you."</p><p>Will you give your heart to your best friend in the whole world, or to the Captain that caught your eye since the moment you met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this intro chapter AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE IT A CAP/READER FIC OR A BARTON/READER FIC... OR EVEN A BUCKY/READER OMG 
> 
> Pls leave in the comments which one you would like to read the most (actually leave bucky out of this lol I'm trying to write something different and all my works are BUCKY, hell my account is like a bucky sanctuary lmao so yeah) 
> 
> Cap or clint?

Who would have imagined what fate had prepared for you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)

********************************

You were born a healthy, normal baby; meaning: no super powers, but since a very young age you found your passion in ballet, gymnastics and even some martial arts; all activities that you enjoyed a lot.

You were 10 years old, and had just make it into the National Gymnastics Team. You and your parents were flying to Russia for an Olympic competition, it was your first time on a plane and you were terrified. Your mother hugged you all the time, whispering that everything was going to be okay. _What a lie._

After about 3 hours of flying, the plane started to have turbulences.  
Some of the passengers looked concerned and others looked like they were used to it.

Suddenly, the sound of a beeping machine and the alarmed voice of the pilot shouting for help caught everyone's attention. The plane started losing control, going downhill.

"Mommy?" Wide eyed you shook her arm "what's happening?"

Her sad wide eyes moved from you to your father, her soft features so disturbed at that moment

"Daddy please make it stop. It's scaring mommy and I" you begged

"(Y/N) listen to me" he said, leaning towards you and your mom "whatever happens next, always remember that we love you the most and we always will" he held your tiny hands, your mother's soon joining.

The pilot soon came out of the flight deck with a desperate look, he was willing to do whatever he could to safe as much passengers as possible

"We have no time" he said with a stern voice "Kids will go first, we have some parachutes on the back. They gotta jump now, we're getting no reply from the airport" And then, with an apologetic gaze, he looked at the people on board before going back inside the cabin, managing to keep the plane going for a few more minutes.

"Will you promise us something, little monkey?" The nickname gave you some kind of relief. That's how they both called you at home, when it was just the three of you and the rest of the world disappeared. You nodded your head, your hands shaking in theirs

"Promise us you'll always be a strong girl. A fighter, either with or without us, okay?" You couldn't understand what he meant with that, a blank expression was all you could give as a response

"(Y/N) please, we know you're scared" your mom said

"The 4 kids on board, please come here now!" An air hostess called from the back, her colleagues already putting some kind of backpacks on the other kids.

Your mom grabbed your chin, bringing your attention back to them

"We know you're scared, but please always, always remember to be strong and not let anything nor anyone hurt you. Fight. Love. Live. Okay?" Her voice broke at the end, your father wrapped an arm around her shoulders, their sad gazes made it all so confusing.

"Okay. I promise you" you whispered. Something deep inside told you you wouldn't see them again. And it scared you.

"Go now, honey. We'll meet you soon ok? Just do what the miss tells you to" just as she said that, a tall blonde woman took you to the back of the plane to put a backpack on you, just like they did to the other kids. She taught you how to use it, but you were so nervous, you doubted you'd remember all the instructions.

As soon as every kid had their backpack on, a door opened and a strong wave of air rushed inside, the noise almost unbearable.

One by one, the other kids started jumping off the plane and you could see how halfway through the fall, a circular fabric appeared from the backpack, making them float slowly until their feet touched the ground.

With one last look at your parents, you jumped.

Floating through the cloudy Russian sky, you forgot what to so next.

The cold air was hitting your face and you could feel your stomach on your throat. A picture of your parents clouded your mind as you remember your mother's words

_'Be strong. Don't let anything nor anyone hurt you'_

Your hand found the small rope on the side of your backpack right on time, landing slowly to the ground before getting out of the heavy fabric (of the parachute) and hugging your knees to your chest.

You waited for hours, surrounded by trees and bushes, and no one came.

Your eyes started feeling heavy and your bones screamed at you to get some rest. Scared and lost, your body started to fall to the side.

Just as you closed your eyes, the sound of heavy footsteps startled you, but your exhausted brain decided to ignore it.

A young man, with messy blonde hair kneeled on your side and touched your neck, probably looking for a sign that you were alive.

The last thing you saw through half shut eyes was that he had a bow on his gloved right hand

"Barton here. I found a survivor"

********************************

_10 years later/ S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters_

"(Y/L/N), Barton; We've got a mission for you"

Your shared a smirk with the archer before heading to the meeting room.


	2. TASHA I'M CHOKING ON YOUR BOOBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember your first mission a few years ago with Clint and Nat before leaving on a new one with Clint: Bring Captain America to S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Reader's getting some mixed up feelings towards her bff and Nat's encouragement ain't making it easier. 
> 
> Let's see if those feelings stay once she meets America's Sweetheart (on the next chapter, no cap for now)
> 
> Also, I changed the title bc come on, agent cold? Really?!!

It's been ten years since the plane accident. S.H.I.E.L.D. saved your ass and turned you into a high level agent.

And since the moment Clint Barton found you in the forest and carried you in his arms a strong bond created between you two.

He always took care of you while growing up, he trained you and taught you almost everything you know now; he was merciless on the field, but he only did it to make you stronger. In fact, everybody knew the special soft spot he's always had for you.

On your first mission together about three years ago, he almost got a heart attack when you got shot on your left arm. It was your first important mission, you were only 17 years old and they'd sent you along with Clint and Natasha to break into an illegal laboratory on the boarder of the U.S and Canada that was trying to create nuclear weapons. Similar to the ones built by Hydra.

You were given the role of the sniper, staying at a certain distance from the front door to shoot whoever noticed Nat entering the building through the back door. Clint would enter through a window on the ceiling that leaded to the main lab.

However, after a few minutes of silence you heard loud noises coming from the lab, glasses breaking and some gunshots.

The guards on the front door noticed and before they could enter the building to assist their people, you shot the 4 of them.

"Fuck fuck fuck, what do I do now?" You whispered. You had the order of staying out on your spot till your partners got out with the formula and weapon prototypes, but it sounded like they were having a hard time... "aw suck it"

You made your way to the front door, crouching to go unnoticed and saw Nat searching on a desk for a folder while Clint had just finished kicking the shit out of a guard.

As you were about to leave, you saw a man approaching Nat, so you raised your rifle and aimed it to him. You were hidden in the shadows, so it surprised you when he saw you and shot you before you could react, the bullet piercing your left shoulder.

Letting out a scream full of pain, you fell to your knees and started pressing the wound with your hand.

"Y/N!!" Clint ran to you, kneeling to see how deep was the wound.

Nat turned around and started kicking the man, dodging his punches. She grabbed his arm and tackled him to the floor, keeping him face down with her foot on his back. She took her gun out of one of her thigh's belts and she shot him on the head.

She grabbed the folder and a usb memory, and hurried you to the door

"Let's get outta here" she said as Clint carried you bridal style. She threw a grenade that exploded the whole place just at the time you made it to the hellicarier.

Nat started up the ship while Clint set you down on the floor and started looking for the first aid kit, all the while scolding you for your 'irresponsibility'

"What the fuck is wrong with you, (y/l/n)? I told you to keep your distance and shoot whoever entered the building, not to come inside and get killed!" He seemed TRULY mad at you, which only made you madder at him. Wtf, you saved Nat's life, you thought that was all he cared about.

"It's just a bullet!! Plus, I saved Nat's life! He could've shot her and you didn't even notice! Haven't I been there-"

"Natasha is not a baby anymore, she can take care of herself" he gritted his teeth, stretching his arm to touch your shoulder, but you slapped his hand away

"And I can't?! I'm not the little girl you saved some years ago! Damn, I'm a capable woman who just did what she had to do and if you can't fucking understand that, then I don't want you near me anymore! I'm tired of being treated like less than what I really am" you were breathing heavy and a deep frown make you look like you would shove an arrow up his ass any minute.

He stood up and didn't look you in the eyes, he just walked into the control cabin to take Nat's place

"Fine. Go play being a grown up. I'm done" he sighed and flopped down into the pilot's seat.

Tears started forming in your eyes. You were so angry at him, you just wanted to make a good job and he treated you like a dumb baby who can't take care of herself.

When you saw Natasha coming out of the cabin and towards you, you smoothed your eyes

"What? Are you gonna lecture me too?" You snapped at her

"(Y/n), you know he only acts like that because he cares for you" she sat next to you and started taking the thread and needle out of the aid kit, signaling you to take off your jacket

"No he doesn't, he just likes to act all bossy to feed his ego" you huffed when she started cleaning the dry blood. Nat smiled, keeping up the conversation to distract you from the pain. She took the pair of tweezers to take the bullet out

"Well, he is a bit bossy..."

"Aw fuck" you whispered in pain "He's a complete asshole"

"Y/N..." She started threading your flesh "you're the most important person in his life, you should know that by now"

 _No, bitch, you're the only one he cares about._ You didn't want to feel like that towards Nat, she was a good person and she cared for you almost as much as Clint, but jealousy took over yourself when she was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. and her friendship with Hawkeye developed pretty quickly. All he talked about on trainings was _'Tasha did this'_ and _'Do it like Nat'_ or ' _Wanna come have lunch with me and Tash?'_ You were just not used to him hanging out with other people. Or other women, actually.

You decided not to reply and just wait in silence till she was done with your injury

"Thank you, Nat" you said when she was done. She smiled and stood up

"Thanks to you, y/n; for saving my life" she winked and left.

After some good 30 minutes, you managed to find a comfortable position with your back pressed to the wall and your face resting on your knees.

You were feeling tired, you had lost a good amount of blood and the pain killers were making you feel dizzy, but you couldn't sleep. Not after your argument with bird boy.

You and Clint would always fight because of the dumbest of things, like when he wanted to have a Friends marathon but you were in the mood of Disney movies. Or when he pranked you and you'd pretend to be mad at him for a whole week, he'd feel so guilty that as an apology he'd buy you pizza and your favorite candies, which were also his favorites. Or when he was too hard on you during training and other similar situations. Your friendship was all that, Good and bad times. But you honestly couldn't stand when he, or for that matter, anybody else treated you like a stupid kid.

 _Speak of the devil._ Without looking up from your knees, you felt him sitting down next to you and with extreme care he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest.

You knew it was him; maybe because of the size of his muscular arms, or maybe because of the natural scent of his body mixed with sweat.

"I'm sorry" he said after holding you in silence for some minutes "Sometimes I get all overprotective and I can be kinda annoying-"

"Kinda?" You asked and felt him laugh against your hair

"Shhh, okay, we all know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But it's only because I'm afraid of losing my best friend" You couldn't stay mad at him, he was right. You'd probably be angry too if he risked his life like you did.

"I know, and I'm sorry too. Sometimes I act out of impulse and I don't think of consequences. I mean, what would you do without me? Damn, you'd be so miserable" he let out a throaty laugh, his chest going up an down underneath your cheek. It felt like home.

"You're so full of yourself!" He slapped your thigh "When did you grow up so fast?"

You hummed and pressed yourself closer to him.

"Y/N?" When you didn't answer he noticed your were fast asleep. He thought of bringing a blanket, but was afraid of waking you up. So he just stayed there with you caressing your head, and letting out a long sigh he whispered only for your unconscious mind to hear

"I love you, little monkey"

********************************  
Walking down the hallways after your meeting with Fury, you and Clint were reading about your new task. It wasn't much of a mission, you just needed to meet the legendary Captain America, who was recently found alive after 70 years, to talk to him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and that they want him to stay as a member of the organization.

"So this poor man stayed frozen for more than 70 years? How is that even possible?" you said, reading the files of Steven Grant Rogers that Fury just gave you both.

"It's a miracle he survived thanks to that serum. I mean, there's no way a normal human being would survive seven decades under those low temperatures" Clint was just as surprised as you.

"Damn, he has a nice ass" you mumbled without thinking after seeing a picture of Steve wearing his Captain America suit

"What the, are you really drooling over a 90-year-old man's ass? You're sick" Clint made a disgusted face, making you roll your eyes

"And you're jealous" you sticked your tongue out.

"Pff, you wish"

"Aww Clint, you'll always be my favorite old man, don't worry" you kissed his cheek and started running away as fast as you could, knowing how much it bothered him when you joked about his age

"I'M NOT OLD YOU LITTLE FUCKER" he shouted back, aiming an arrow your way. Sighing, he put it down and shook his head

"Hey love bird"

"Tasha" he acknowledged her and rolled his eyes.

"I heard you and y/l/n were assigned to meet captain Rogers" they started walking towards the dorms, where you were probably already packing the basics for the short trip tonight

"Yeah, we're leaving tonight and coming back with Rogers tomorrow afternoon" Nat hummed, checking out the folder

"Nice bum" she whispered and Clint looked at her with horror and annoyance

"What is it with you girls and Captain America's ass!?" He took the folder out of Nat's hand and stormed out into the hallway.

"Wow, he can't take a little competition" she smirked to herself

Nat made her way to your room. As you grew older, your jealousy towards the red headed greek goddess faded away. You became even closer and at some point you talked about your feelings for Clint. Said 'feelings' being only in a brotherish way. You explained to her that he was like your brother and you'll always love him like that, a best friend.

Natasha, being the gifted spy she is, didn't buy your story. She'd always tease you and Clint, saying 'you both will end up fucking'. You always denied those supposed feelings, but you had to admit you never sounded convincing. Maybe you did have more than friendly feelings for your best friend.

"IT'S ONLY YOU IT'S ONLY YOU! IT'S ONLY YOU, SO WATCHA GONNA DO?" Nat heard you singing from outside your door, snorting at your song choice. The music was so loud she knew you wouldn't hear her knocking, so she just invited herself in. She saw you dancing around, putting some t-shirts on your backpack and singing along

"UHU YOU SEE ME IN THE SPOT LIKE- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK NAT" you threw your hand to your heart, which was beating pretty fast.

Natasha turned down the volume and laughed at you

"Don't laugh at me motherfucker, you gave me a heart attack!" you sat down on your bed

"Aww, monkey, I just wanted to enjoy the show" She smirked at the small blush on your cheeks. You were always so serious during job time, it was fun to see you out of character

"I actually came to see how you were doing. I heard you and Clint are leaving tonight" she sat next to you

"Yeap. I don't know how long the flight will be, I hope is not too long" you played with your fingers. You were afraid of planes and all that jazz since, you know, the accident.

"Hey" she bumped your shoulder with hers "you'll be safe. Nothing's gonna happen to that plane ok?"

"Yes, I know that, but still, sometimes I remember my parents faces and how sad they looked at me one last time, I-I just don't want to lose everything again" you finished with a shaky breath

"You'll never lose us, Y/N. We'll always take care of each other" she hugged you "And think about it, you're going with Clint! He will be there to hug you and kiss you and make sure his little baby monkey stays safe" she tightened the embrace to the point of pushing you down into the bed with her on top of you

"Tasha!!! I'm choking on your boobs!! Oh god HELP!!" You started screaming dramatically

"Oh come on! Why you guys never invite me to the girls time!" Clint said from your door

"Because you're not a girl, you just act like one" Nat said, getting off of you. Clint gasped and feigned offense

"FRESH AIR. THANK YOU LORD" you breathed in and out before running to Clint's opened arms, jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist. Nat chuckled totally unamused at your little action

"You sure you weren't raised by monkeys before Clint found you?"

"Ha ha. Sorry, do my gymnastic skills make you jealous?" You batted your hair out of your face in a bitchy way, making her roll her eyes

"Well, I just came to tell you we're leaving in an hour and a half" Clint said

"Okie dokie. I was almost done packing when I suddenly got distracted" you jumped off Clint and glared at Nat.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you to it" she stood up with her hands up and left your room.

"LOVE YOU NAT!" you shouted

Clint approached you and laid down on your bed, next to you bag. A comfortable silence filled the room as you walked around, thinking of what else to pack. Once you were done, you zipped up the bag, threw it next to your bed and laid down next to him.

Looking up at the ceiling, you started thinking of your small conversation with Nat _"He will be there to hug you and kiss you and make sure his little baby monkey stays safe"_

In all honesty, you've thought of Clint and yourself as more than just friends many times before, but always dismissed it, putting the blame on the lack of sleep or some other kind of excuse.

"What are you thinking about?" His raspy voice broke the silence and it actually took you a minute to come back to reality

"What?"

"You got that cute little frown on your face" he lazily pointed at your face "what are you thinking about?"

Turning your head to face him, you shrugged "I was just wondering if we still had time to grab a quick snack before we go. I'm starving" he grinned at you, making your heart stop

"I'll be really worried the day you tell me you're not hungry"

"Shut up, birdy" you covered his mouth with your hand, not expecting him to bite you. Gasping loudly, you sat up and started tickling him

"No no no y/n *chuckles* please oh my god! You know- ah!- you know I'm very ticklish!" You grinned while your fingers kept on torturing your beloved friend

"You bit me, butt face! This is my revenge"

Your revenge didn't last long, tho. You shrieked when he pushed you back and straddled you, trapping your hands on each side of your face. You were both breathing heavy, the laughter slowly died and once again the silence embraced you.

He looked down at you without saying a word, his eyes seeming a bit confused.

Your eyes examined his face and God damn these stupid feelings, you've never wanted to kiss someone so much as you did now.

But you couldn't ruin your friendship of years just because of a silly crush on your best friend. Nope, no way.

So you cleared your throat and called his name in a whisper

"Yes Y/N?" He said looking into your eyes

"Are we gonna go eat something or are you gonna keep me here and starve me to death?"

"The last to make it to the cafeteria pays for the other's food" he quickly said as he rushed out of your room

"CHEATER!!" You screamed and sit up in the bed, taking deep and long breaths to calm your beating heart.

_Can it, Y/L/N. He's like your brother..._

************ Clint on his way to the cafeteria ***********

_What the hell, Barton! You almost kissed her! She's like your sister, your little monkey..._

"Oh God, this ain't good" he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Clint. 
> 
> What do you think so far?? I hope you're enjoying the story xxx


	3. Of Course, Mr. Rogers! *high pitched voice*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it an Instant Crush on the Star Spangled Man? Sorry Clint...

 

_Making my way downtown_   
_Walking fast_   
_Faces pass_   
_And I'm home bound_

"Dum durum durum durururum" you laughed, as you pushed the doors of the cafeteria open. For some bizarre reason, that stupid song always invaded your head when you walked around the building.

"Lemme guess. You were mentally singing 'A thousand miles' or you remembered that picture of a bunch of dinosaurs in an office?" Clint said from a table, a cheeseburger waiting for you on the sit in front of him.

"Whaaaaat? How could you even know what I'm laughing at" you crossed your arms trying to contain your laughter. He raised his brow, knowing he was right. Fuck him for knowing you so well.

"Fine! I was laughing at the song but now I can't stop thinking of the dinosaurs" you said in between giggles, clutching your side and sitting down. Clint started laughing too, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Where's everybody else?" You asked, realizing the place was totally empty except for you two

"It's almost 10pm, they're probably in their rooms" he shrugged as he gave his bacon and cheese burger a big bite. You, too, started eating your food without saying much.

After eating, you both got up and left the food trays on the counter

"Where exactly is captain Rogers at the moment?" You asked while going back to the dorms to grab your bags

"He's been staying at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s covert offices in NY, but Fury wants to bring him, as well as a few other people, for God knows what"

"Other people?" You asked looking up to meet his gaze. He shrugged

"I heard so" you nodded.

Each of you left for your rooms. Clint's was the second door in the hallway and yours was the last one. Nat's was in front of Clint's and the room in front of yours has been empty for a long time.

Bags in hand, you took the elevator to the roof, where the jet was ready to take off and Fury, Hill and Nat were waiting for your departure.

"Good luck guys, I'll see you in a week" Nat said, reaching you both

"What you talking about?" Clint asked

"Yeah, we're coming back tomorrow" you added

"I have my own recruitment mission. I'm going to India" she informed with a smile

"Oh, indeed, more people" you elbowed Clint's side and he glared at you in mock

"Doctor Bruce Banner"

"Isn't he-"

"The Hulk. Yes. He's a gifted scientist and his dedicated work in the gamma radiation field has taken Fury's attention. He'd be a very important member of the organization"

"Definitely." Clint said

"Good luck to you too then, bitch"

"Lovely as always, slut" You hugged your best girl friend, and then the Budapest bros shared a hug too.

Oh, you don't know what happened in Budapest? Well, let me tell you something: I don't know shit either.

They wouldn't tell anybody what happened in that goddamned mission that got them much closer than they already were. And I respect that... let's see for how long.

"Now, please don't get all fuzzy and touchy with each other while meeting the Captain. We wanna come off as a serious organization" Nick Fury's sass was the last thing you heard before every mission, it started to feel like a lucky charm.

"You know what Nicholas, I- *yelp*" Clint suddenly hugged your waist and put his arm underneath your legs to carry you bridal style to the jet.

"CAN'T MAKE NO PROMISES DIRECTOR" he shouted back as the doors of the ship closed.

"10 bucks that they end up together" Fury said to Nat once the jet took off

"Let them be 20" she replied smirking.

 

"Put me down Barton!!!" You smacked his broad chest, pretending to be annoyed when you actually liked how the muscles of his arms flexed around your tiny body. He put your feet back on the ground and his smug grin made you frown harder "Now please, stop acting like your normal self and be a professional" you snapped. You reached the pilot's seat and took off. Clint took the co-pilot seat, still smiling like the idiot he was because he knew you weren't actually mad.

With your sight focused on the computer and directions, you couldn't see why Clint won't stop moving in his seat. After a few minutes, you were about to kick him out of the jet when he screamed 'Bingo!' and held up a CD

"Y/N Y/L/N'S INFINITE PLAYLIST" He read aloud, making you gasp

"Where did you find that?" You groaned a bit embarrassed

"When you were cleaning your room, I think, two years ago... I borrowed it" That little shit's had your mixtape for two years and he decides to bring you hell right now. And he was actually enjoying your suffering! That evil smirk on those perfect sinful lips, _oh fuck just shut up, he's cruel_

"You are the devil" you shook your head and closed your eyes for a moment. He shrugged and looked for a CD player on the desk.

In a minute, "Bye Bye Bye" by N'Sync started playing and you both started laughing

"You're probably too old to know them" you teased him

"Hey, I'm not that old! I got my swag" he replied, smoothing his vest and putting on his sunglasses

"Son, just don't"

********************************

"I can't believe we just got lost in this ridiculously small building"

"Shut up, Clint! It was your fault"

"My fault? Perhaps if you had followed my instructions for once it wouldn't have taken us almost an hour to find the right floor"

"I WAS NOT GONNA SNEAK THROUGH THE AIR VENTS TO FIND WERE THE HELL IS THE TRAINING ROOM"

Clint was gonna continue with the argument but stopped walking when you heard the sound of something being punched and a heavy breathing with small grunts.

Leaning towards the rectangular windows on the door, you saw exactly what you've been looking for all this time. For the mission, of course...

You were a little wonderstruck by the sight in front of you, to be honest. You saw in his files pictures of the before and after the serum, but still nothing prepared you for the reality this man was. Those back muscles moving synchronously from left to right with every punch he gave the hanging bag.

You were actually so lost in him, almost mesmerized, that you didn't noticed Clint eyeing you with a frown on his face. He noticed your interest in the captain and it made him a bit uneasy. You've never showed any interest in a guy before, you always chose to keep things merely professional with other agents that tried to flirt with you as you grew older. He mentally thanked you for that because he always saw you as a little sister and he didn't want anyone to hurt you, so with you staying away from those teenage issues he felt somehow relieved.

However, the bitter feelings he had at the moment weren't the older-overprotective-brother ones. It was more than that. It was jealousy. And that bugged him even more.

The sound of Clint clearing his throat broke your train of thought

"Should I get you a bib or?" He smirked

"Shut up" you rolled your eyes and pushed the doors open.

Steve slowed down the rhythm of his punches, turning around when he heard two pairs of boots hitting the wooden ground.

"Captain Rogers" you greeted him, stopping a few meters from him "Agent Y/L/N and Agent Barton from S.H.I.E.L.D. It's a pleasure to meet you" you looked into his baby blue ones, trying to be as respectful but friendly as possible. He gave you both a nod and a polite smile

"A pleasure to meet you too. Do you have a mission for me?" He asked, drying his sweaty face with a towel

"The only mission right now is to bring you to the Headquarters" Clint said "so whenever you're ready to leave, Captain"

"Sure. Uhm, I think I'm gonna go clean up a little before we can leave" he said grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it on his shoulder

"Of course, Mr. Rogers, please take your time" you mentally face palmed at the high pitched voice that phrase came off with. Your cheeks felt a little warmer and you really hoped Clint hadn't noticed any of that.

"Thank you" Steve looked at Clint, who nodded in response, and made his way to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door and turned around "Agent Y/L/N?"

"Yes?" You replied

"Please, call me Steve" he smiled and left. That smile. Clint who??

Less than 5 minutes in the same room and you already made a fool of yourself in front of a gorgeous man like Steve.

"Oh of course Mr. Rogers!" Clint said in a high pitched voice, mocking your early demeanor. _Great, he did notice_

"Barton I swear to God one of this days" you pointed your finger at him which he took in one of his hands

"You like him" he looked into your eyes. It wasn't a question, he knew you were interested. Wait, you were?

"Ugh, C'mon Clint, I'm not having this talk" you tried to break free but he wouldn't let go of your finger

"Hey" he held your chin and made you look at him "you know you can tell me anything m, right? I'm your best friend"

"I know, Legolas. I know" you said and hugged him "but you're the only man in my life right now, no need to get cranky"

"You better keep it like that, you flirty monkey" he kissed your head, a wave of relieve traveling through his body.

*******************************

"Don't worry, Cap, this jet will take us there in less than 10 hours" Clint took his seat as the pilot, while you walked Steve around the ship, showing him where he could have some rest or eat something or use a computer

"Make yourself comfortable" you told Steve before taking your seat next to Clint.

After a few minutes, you started to feel more tired and couldn't hide the yawn that left your body

"Hey, monkey, go get some rest" Clint told you, and you assumed he put the jet on automatic pilot because he stood up and helped you to one of the chairs

"You sure you don't need my help?" You asked in between yawns, struggling really hard to keep your eyes open.

"I'll be just fine. You rest" Clint smiled as he covered your body with a blanket, running a hand through your hair until you fell asleep. He stood there, watching with adoration your face full of peace when Steve spoke

"So, emh, how long have you two been, uh, fonduing?" He managed a straight face while asking that. Clint, on the other hand, couldn't stop the horselaugh that left his throat

"Captain-"

"Please, just Steve" Steve quickly intervened

"Steve" Clint repeated "Would you mind.." He motioned for him to take your co-pilot seat and he gladly agreed.

They talked throughout the whole ride back to the headquarters, Clint explained to Steve your brother/sister relationship and a general version of how he brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve would tell Clint a bit about his experience with serum, never getting into too personal matters. They were just getting to know each other, as possible future team mates.

And Clint didn't know why, but he wanted to dislike Steve. And as hard as Clint tried to dislike Steve, he just couldn't deny the great guy the Star Spangled Man was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long tbh. But I got sick and went to a concert and ran out of ideas on how to introduce Steve to the story. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> And don't worry if Steve and reader didn't talk much in this chapter, they literally just met ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading guys xxx


	4. New neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is all settled in his new room and you keep making a fool of yourself in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this and gave it a quick review, so I'm extremely sorry for any mistake you find.  
> I hope you like it x

You suddenly were waken up by the gentle shake of your shoulder and a voice whispering your name repeatedly. You hummed and started opening your eyes, trying to recognize where you were at that moment. You weren't sure who it was that woke you up yet, but still you called the name you always call when you were lost

"Clint?" You voice came out a bit hoarser than you had expected 

"Get up, lazy ass" he grinned down at you, his hand was ruffling your hair as you sat straight up and stretched out with a frown and a pout on your face. 

The door of the jet opened and you threw your arms to your eyes to protect them from the light

"My eyes! I'm blind!" You whined, and even though you couldn't see him, you knew Clint had rolled his eyes as you heard him mutter under his breath something like 'drama queen'. He went to the back of the ship and you turned your head for your eyes to follow him. He grabbed your bags and made his way out of the plane, into the rooftop of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret HQ. 

"Room 3B on the 10th floor in ten minutes" he shouted, turning his head to the side so that you could hear him better until he finally took the lift and disappeared from your view.

"Wow, that was a short trip" you told yourself as you stood up, totally oblivious of the other presence a few meters from you

"Well, some people say trips feel lighter and shorter when you sleep through it all" your head turned to the side in record time, startled by none other that Steve. He was casually leaning into a wall a few meters from the door with that golden smile on his lips

"Captain Rogers, you scared me!" You said once you caught his eyes

"Sorry, ma'am" he walked towards you, his smile now replaced by a concerned frown "I didn't mean to"

"It's fine" you gave a little laugh, which he returned with a smile "I just was not aware of your presence" Now that he was in front of you, you looked up at his face, admiring his good looks and soft eyes

"If I recall correctly, ma'am, I think I asked you to please call me Steve" he grinned. 

This cheeky bastard. Honestly, when you learned that the guy came from the 40s, you expected him to be shy and old fashioned, but instead you meet this amusingly confident man. His politeness and respect were always reflected in every single world he said and every single action he made, and his choice of words reminded you of the few things you remember of your grandpa, but it wasn't unpleasant to you. Not at all. 

"May I beg your pardon!" You took the chance to get closer and place your (RIDICULOUSLY SMALL IN COMPARISON TO HIS BICEP) hand on his arm to add some drama "But I like to keep things as professional as possible" His brows shot up, not expecting you to 'decline' him. 

"However," you took a step back and went to stand on the doorway "I can make an effort, if that'll let you sleep at night, Steve" you smiled and nodded your hear toward the roof, signaling him to follow you, which he did. 

You started making small conversation while you waited for the elevator that led you to the tenth floor. You tried to ignore the fact that the man was almost a hundred years old, as to not make him uncomfortable. Of course, you started talking about food.

"You need to go to this Ice Cream Shop downtown, it gets crowded on Saturdays, but it's worth the long queue" 

"I haven't eaten ice cream in a very long time" Steve giggled, in a manly way of course. You smiled and reassured him how good this shop was 

"Believe me, Cap, once you try it you won't be able to stop licking!" You said as you opened the room door and saw Maria Hill, Nicholas Fury and Clint Barton with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, Barton's face was a mix of amusement and horror while his lip kept trembling, as if trying to contain his laughter. 

And when you looked to to your side and saw Steve's red cheeks and wide eyes looking down at his feet you knew exactly what they were all thinking

"Oh my god, I'm talking about Ice Cream!" You threw your hands up in exasperation, turning a bit red, too. They all looked at you with a smirk, Hill and Fury then exchanged glances before he cleared his throat and saved us all from our misery 

"Captain Rogers," Steve finally looked up, his blush slowly disappearing from his cheeks "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." He then motioned for everyone to sit down on the circular meeting table.

You all spoke for a little, telling Steve about the organization's mission and vision. You all wanted to make it as comfortable for Steve as possible, since he was a new member. He would be living here from now on, if he decides it that way, he will be interacting with the people, the staff; new recruits like him are coming soon, maybe even new projects you don't even know about yet. 

"Rogers. Any other doubt?" Fury asked 

"No, sir. Everything's clear" Steve nodded 

"Good. Agent Y/L/N, would you please take captain Rogers to his new dorm room" 

"Sure" you half smiled at Steve and waited for Fury to officially end the meeting. 

"Good" He waved his hand. Everybody stood up and you, Clint and Steve started walking to the door 

"Agent Barton, do you have a minute" Fury called. Clint nodded and turned to you

"I'll meet you for dinner, right?" He asked as his hand brushed up and down your leather covered arm

"Sure. Knock my door at 7:30?"

"Okay" he smiled and went back into the room to talk to Fury. Maria told you the number of Steve's new room and you were surprised at the excitement you suddenly started feeling

"Seems like I have a new neighbor, Steve" you smiled at him "come on" 

His new room was the empty one in front of yours. You eagerly started making your way to your floor, Steve was carrying his duffle bag, which looked fairly full, probably with the few stuff S.H.I.E.L.D. could recover from the ocean and museums, but he made it look like he had no weight on his shoulder.

"This will be my new home from now on, huh?" He looked around the hallways you passed, getting familiar with them

"If you wish so" you shrugged 

"If I wish so?" 

"Yes, I mean, it's not a strict rule for agents to live in the building, y'know, some people have families and they prefer to live with them. Most of them live in apartments nearby so they can come as quickly as possible if there's an emergency" you explained and he thought about it

"And you decided to live here?" He raised his brow inquisitively 

"Yes, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me after work. My friends, my job, my home, it's all here" 

"Hmmm" Steve wanted to ask about your parents, but he decided against it. If you haven't mentioned them is probably because it's not a comfortable topic for you. 

"Clint and I own a small farm, though. We go there on summer breaks or after long missions to just relax and enjoy the few free days we get" you were looking down at your shoes, but when Steve didn't reply you decided to speak again 

"You should come with us next time." You looked up at him and shared a smile. 

"So you and Barton..." He trailed off. You frowned 

"Me and Barton..." 

"You two seem very close. It's nice" he said kind of awkwardly 

"Oh yes, he's my best friend in the whole world, but I wouldn't say that in front of Agent Romanoff, she says she owns that place" you shook your head and Steve smiled. 

"You look inseparable, just like Bucky and I used to be" 

Oh no, no no no no. Please no. He's getting nostalgic. NO. His perfect features suddenly looked down, like a puppy who just got kicked in the ass for biting its owner's shoe. 

"James Buchanan Barnes." You said, remembering what you've read about Steve and everything involved with WWII. Steve looked at you wide eyed, but before he could say a thing you continued 

"He is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country. I read about him, and you, and other things involving your development, Captain. I do my homework" you smirked 

"I'm glad people know the bravery Bucky had on the battlefield. He was fearless, and he believed in me" he sighed and looked at you "When I had nothing, I had Bucky" 

"I'm sorry" you whispered as your feet stopped walking. You felt really bad for him, all his friends, his dreams, his life, everything was left in the past and there's nothing he can do to take it back. There's nothing you could do to help him even though you deeply wished you could. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to bore you with my stories" he quickly said but you shook your head

"No, it's not that. It's just that, I think you are a strong person" you kept your voice low but high enough for him to listen, and looking into his eyes you saw them soften. 

"Thank you" he whispered back. 

The comfortable silence soon became rather odd, so you cleared your throat and brushed your uniform to catch his attention. 

"Captain, here's your new dorm room" you said walking a few steps ahead and opening the door for him. He took a look and stepped inside, you following after.

It was a simple room with its own bathroom. There was a bed, a nightstand, a closet, a desk with a radio on. Steve then opened the bathroom door and found a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above and some drawers below, which were stocked with towels, toilet paper, toothpaste, soap, shaving cream and other products. 

When he was done examining the bathroom, he got out and found you siting on the bed

"Home sweet home" he joked

"You'll get used to it" you waved your hand and stood up 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"No, ma'am. It's all good. I'll just unpack these few thing I have"

"Oh!! About that, we need to go shopping!" He grinned and you felt your cheeks warm up

"I-I mean, I can go with you if you want to, but you can go by yourself or choose other person to go with you, I was just-"

"I'd really appreciate you helping me with that" he cut you off and gave you thAT GODDAMN SMILE. You let out a nervous laugh and joke

"Sure, if you insist" he laughed

"Yes, I insist" you smiled at him and decided you had embarrassed yourself enough for one day

"I'll leave you to it now, then. If you need anything or have any doubt, my room is right across" you said walking backwards so when you turned to the door you almost crashed your face into the door. You gasped and muttered a 'fuck' before opening the door and practically running out, but before you could close the door, he called your name 

"Y/N"

"Yes Steve?" You turned around and looked at him

"Thank you" you smiled and closed the door.

Steve stood in the middle of his room, smiling, thinking, silently laughing.


	5. Probably the only time in your entire life that you've hated Peggy Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is (unconsciously) a dumbass. Clint saves the day. Nat knows it all.

Clint was never late for dinner. Clint was never late when it came to food in general, actually. It's 7:46 and Clint hasn't knocked on your door yet. Your stomach is telling you 'screw Barton, go feed me' , so that's what you do.

Before leaving your room you check your phone for any missed call or new message, but you have none. You pocket it and leave.

You stand there in the hallway, looking at the door in front of yours. _Should I tell Steve it's dinner time? He probably doesn't know the schedule... What if he doesn't like the food they serve? We could go to that burgers place on fifth aven-_ You shake your head and go to knock on his door. However, you stop when you hear your name being called from the other end of the hall

"Y/N!" You turn to see Clint closing his bedroom door, bow in hand, arrows loaded on his back and approaching you. You frown and jog to meet him halfway

"Hey workaholic, we just got back from a mission" you tried to joke but the moment you saw him rush with his work clothes on, after having a meeting with Fury, you knew something was up.

His lips pulled upwards in a small smirk before turning serious again, and so did you

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. Nata-"

"Is she okay?!" Your eyes widened "Did Dr. Banner lose control? Is Nat injured? What if they are both in trouble?"

Clint put both hands on your shoulders and breathed out a laugh

"Jeez, calm down there, monkey" he look straight into your eyes and you nodded, letting him continue

"Their jet for the ride back is, uhm, is not in the best conditions"

You frowned again, confused

"But Natasha would've noticed before leaving, why didn't she take another jet instead?"

"Y/N, the jet was fine when Tasha left from here" you raised a brow, wanting him to keep going because you were honestly not understanding shit.

Clint didn't want to tell you what happened to the jet because he knows you'll get all hyped up. He sighed

"The jet was attacked. When Natasha finally convinced Banner to come to S.H.I.E.L.D. and they went to board the ship they found someone had tried to force the door open without success. What they did manage to do was burn the external motor of the jet and cut cables here and there. They're stuck in India."

Well, that left you awestruck.

"But who would attack the jet and why?" You ask, desperately trying to think of a possible enemy

"That's what we need to find out as soon as possible" he cups your cheeks in his hands as your places yours on his hips "don't wear yourself out, please. Nat will be fine, you know that"

"Yes, yes, I know" you say nonchalantly, still working things out up there in your brain. After a minute you are aware of his hands still on your face, so you put yours over his and whisper "Be careful"

"Yes, ma'am" he grins and wraps you in his arms. Something about his hugs and gentle touches have been leaving you weak on the knees lately. You try to ignore it, but you can't hide the smile that grows on your face at that moment.

When you break the hug he's still grinning and you can't take your smile off your face. You feel your cheeks getting warm an you confirm your blush when Clint begins to chuckle.

Groaning, you throw your head back to his chest to hide you from view.

"I really need to leave now." He pulls you off, but still holds you close "I'm sorry I won't have dinner with you"

"It's okay, I was gonna ask Steve to go to the cafeteria with us"

"Yeah yeah, you do that. I, mmh, I'll try to keep you updated"

"Yes, please" you breathe out in relief "I'd love that"

"Okay" he kisses your head and turns around to leave.

Nope. You did not check him out when he left. And your eyes definitely did not wandered south... _But those tight pants, tho..._

************************************

"So, Agent Y/L/N"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

Steve smiles as you both walk down the street to that burgers place you suggested for lunch. "What do you like the most about being part of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Well," you sighed, thinking what would you say is the best part of being a deadly assassin living in a internship like building

"The battlefield?" You say unsure, but shrug at the end to keep it cool

"The battlefield?" Steve asks with a sideway smile

"Yes, I mean, all the training and guidance finally pay off there, where we fight, and we do the right thing, I believe. It's dumb I know"

"Dumb? Why? You risk your life in every mission and still you fight till the end. That is something to look up to"

"How would you know that?"

"I do my homework, agent" he said matter of factly with a smug smirk. You laughed and shook your head.

Once you got to the restaurant you made your orders and started a conversation. With every passing minute you felt a little more comfortable with Steve, he made it clear that he enjoyed your company and you could say the same about him.

You didn't want to set your hopes high because you didn't even want to admit the butterflies having a dance marathon in your stomach whenever you looked at Steve. He was just to beautiful. In and out. At least that's the impression he's given you in the past 24 hours.

You were both eating your burgers when Steve asked another question

"So you've been part of S.H.I.E.L.D for years, but how did you get involved? And being so young, how did you decide to be part of this?"

Well. Shit.

You liked Steve and would trust him your life in the battlefield because, well, you're on the same team now and he's captain America and he's just that. But you honestly were not ready to open up about that topic that easily.

Steve might have seen you readjusting into the chair and swallowing your food with a nervous look because he immediately apologized

"Only if you want to tell me, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"It's okay, Steve. It's just an interesting story" you calmly said "Let's say that S.H.I.E.L.D is everything I have now and I'm glad to be part of this. I wish to become a great woman, a fearless fighter, a fair person, everything the founder of this organization was and still is"

"Agent Carter is what I'd call my role model. I've never seen someone so convinced and determined like her. That is something to look up to" you smiled at him, but seemed lost in thought

"She truly was" he whispered

"I bet she beat a lot of asses back in the day" you smirked

"Oh yes. On our first day at the camp a big guy wanted to fool her and she punch him on the nose in a swift motion. I think she broke his nose" he scrunched up his nose and laughed

"Did she? Oh my god" you chuckled

"Yes, she was the first woman to like me for what I was. She was so beautiful, I never thought someone like her would be interested in a small guy like me"

You opened your mouth to say something but he started talking about her again. and again. and basically the whole rest of the night was spent talking about the ever so perfect and beautiful Peggy Carter.

A strange feeling formed in your stomach, you felt so angry and sad.

Steve wouldn't shut up about Peggy, not even on the way back to the HQ. Your heart may have broken a little, cause it was as clear as the Caribbean beaches that he was still in love with Peggy.

It was a sad situation, for both him and you. He left so much behind when he went into the ice.

Once you were on the hallway outside your rooms, he stopped talking and sighed, a smile on his lips

"Thank you for spending some time with me, Y/N. It was a nice night"

_Bitch you serious?_

"Don't even mention it" you waved your hand "I'll see you tomorrow, soldier" you mockingly saluted and went to open your door

"Wait" He suddenly looked nervous, and your heart stopped beating for a second

"What?" You turned around and gave him a warm smile, y'know, just to cover up the nerves

"Do you think it's possible for me to visit Peggy someday this week ?" He was looking at you with hopeful eyes while scratching the back of his neck. Your lips trembled as you fought the urge to scowl and keep the smile on your face

"Sure, I'll speak with Maria about it, don't worry" his face lit up and his smile grew. Fuck you Rogers and Goddamn Peggy Carter.

"Thank you. Really" you nodded and opened your door

"Good night, Rogers" you closed your door and went straight to your bed. You took off your shoes, your jacket and got under the covers.

Hearing Steve talking about someone the way he was talking about Peggy really hit a nerve on you.

You closed your eyes, wanting to fall asleep quickly and forget about everything for a few hours, but your phone started ringing before you could fall asleep.

You grabbed your jacket and searched for your phone.

When you saw the caller you smiled and forgot about any previous feeling

"Hey"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLINT'S POV

We were on our way out of India. All save and sound. Natasha introduced Dr. Banner and I, he seems insecure about going to S.H.I.E.L.D, but I tried to reassure him he'd be a very important part of whatever Fury is planning to do.

It's past midnight, according to the jet automatic registration of space and time. Lol this modern tech is some big deal.

I'm glad we made it out of India without further damages, Nat and Banner were fine when I arrived and we just need to find the motherfuckers that attacked the first jet.

Y/N would probably love to hear we're all fine.

Y/N is so pretty. And smart. And badass. She's grown so much, she's not that baby girl I found in the forest.

But I can't be feeling anything more than a truly strong friendship. It'd ruin everything. Plus, I'm too old for her, she'd never be interested in me.

"If you keep thinking that hard, your brain will burn and your hair will fall off"

"I don't know if I should believe that or not"

"Why don't you just call her?" I raised a brow at Nat, how the hell does he know I'm thinking about Y/N?

"I can fly this thing while you go over there and tell her we're all fine" she simply said and waited for me to get up and out of the pilot seat. I sighed and got up.

Dr. Banner was reading a book on a corner and was too caught up to notice my presence.

I dialed her number and pressed the call button.

" _Hey_ " she sounded tired and I feared I had woken her up

"Hey kid, did I wake you up?"

" _No, you didn't. And Clint, don't call me kid, for fucks sake"_

"Hey, don't curse. Kids don't curse"

" _That's it. I'm hanging up."_

I started laughing and quickly apologized

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She started laughing too, reminding me how much I love it when she laughs.

" _How are you? How is Tasha?"_

"We're all fine..."

We talked for more than an hour, when she started answering me with yawns and hums, probably barely listening to anything I was saying.

I called her name a few times and when she didn't answer I knew she had fallen asleep. I grinned and before I hung up I wished her a good night and told her I loved her.

As a friend of course. I didn't specified it, but it's not like she was listening though.

You're screwed up, Clint Barton.

*****************************

Nat had a huge smile on her face all the time Clint was on the phone with Y/N because she knew they had feelings for each other, and somehow they'll end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your constant comments telling me you like this story, or telling me "CLINT PLEASEEEEE" or "STEVE. STEEBEN. STEVIE OF COURSE!"   
> They make me really happy. thank you! I promise to update more.


	6. HOW CAN STEVE ROGERS MAKE YOU FEEL BESIDES JEALOUS AND ANGRY? SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED (BUT WE DON'T MENTION THAT IN THIS CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Steve was going so far so good... and then he mentioned Peggy Carter.

Your alarm woke you up at 5:30 o clock, like every morning. You stretched in bed like a cat for a few minutes and immediately headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water in your face to wake you up completely. You have your daily training at 6:00.

After your long phone conversation with Clint last night you were feeling more at ease, knowing they made it out alive and that they were coming back soon. Talking with Clint also helped you forget (a little bit) the awkward feeling your dinner with Steve left you.

Clint hadn’t mentioned when they were going to arrive, but if they left India yesterday night you expect them to be at the HQ not much past midnight. So, you plan on training hard, until your bones ache, and have a chill day inside, waiting for your two best friends to arrive. Training always helped you clear your mind and relax; and that’s exactly what you needed right now.

You changed into a pair of leggings and a sports bra and a loose t-shirt on top, grabbed your water bottle and a towel and headed out. You silently opened the door, you didn’t want to bother the other people from your floor probably still sleeping.

Also, you were not in the mood to face, much less talk to Steve. You couldn’t ignore him forever, but one day to clear your head and sort your feelings out is probably what you need. Thankfully you made it to the elevator without meeting anyone on the way.

When you arrived to the gym room, though, your breath caught in your throat when you opened the door and saw Steve’s back as he was punching that sack of sand just like the first time you met him. It was just as mesmerizing as that day. You blinked rapidly and tried to get out of that trance in time to get out of there without Steve noting your presence, but it was too late.

“Good morning, agent.” He said in between breaths.

“Morning” you forced a smile. There was no way of leaving now, so you simply walked to the bench to leave your bottle, towel and you took off your t-shirt and left it on the bench too.

You felt Steve’s gaze on you all along and it made your skin warm up. You tried to ignore it and quickly got to the treadmill to start off your training.

“Wasn’t expecting anyone to be up this early” he said casually, moving from the punching bag to the treadmill next to the one you’re in.

“Everybody’s training is scheduled to begin at 7. Only Barton, Romanoff and I start training this early. What about you?” you asked without looking his way, eyes still fixed on the wall in front of you

“I don’t know. It’s like my body automatically starts functioning at 6” he breathes a laugh as he starts walking on the treadmill. You turn your head to see him and the sheepish smile he has is too contagious to keep a straight face and you hate him for the smile you instantly give him.

You hate how you couldn’t stay mad at Steve, even though he didn’t know you were mad at him in the first place, but still, you were mad and he ruined it.

You both kept on doing your thing on the treadmill for about 40 minutes and you decided that was enough cardio for the day. So, you lowered the speed to a walking speed and started breathing deep, in and out, to keep your pulsations and heartbeats on a steady rhythm.

After you managed to even your breathing you headed to one of the mats and started stretching out. Steve then got off the treadmill too and joined you in the mat. Having him so close made you nervous.

There was no other world, no other explanation to why your skin was covered in goosebumps, no other reason for your heartbeats to buzz in your ears at the speed of light; you were nervous. He made you nervous. His mere presence made you nervous. Not to the point of stuttering every two words, nor to the point of blushing every time he breathed, but being less than two feet away while he was stretching out, with a tight t-shirt, with his biceps threatening to break the soft cotton material covering his upper body.

That is definitely a valid reason to get nervous.

“(Y/N)?” you snapped out of it and looked at him questioningly. “I was wondering if you’d like to practice some hand to hand combat with me?”

_Oh well, shit._

“Really, Captain? I’m not one to go easy on my opponents” you got on your feet and crossed your arms in front of you, challenging him.

“Neither am I, Agent” He grinned.

He asked for it.

You run towards him, making him step back in surprise, but you take that chance to jump on his back and wrap your legs around his torso while your right arm firmly closes around his neck, but not too hard! You don’t want to kill him (not now).

“That- was not- fair- “he said in between short breaths and while you laughed victoriously he took the chance to grab your legs and push you off balance, making you fall back straight into the mat. You grimaced, not in pain but in annoyance that you got distracted.

When you opened your eyes, Steve was standing up in front of you with a devious grin and his chest was bouncing up and down.

And you kept throwing yourselves to one another, kicking, punching, making cheeky remarks and sweating like pigs for about 40 more minutes.

You were both currently laying on the floor, absolutely exhausted after your previous practice and all you could think about is taking a long warm bath and lock yourself in your room to read something and watch some movies. Yes, agents have the right to relax occasionally, too!

“That was brutal” He said

“Yes, it was” you barely whispered, too tired to make a sassy smarty reply.

“Uhm, (Y/N), remember the favor I asked you yesterday?”

“Yes, sure. I’ll ask Mariah to search in all the registers. You will see Peggy sooner than you think” you turned your head his way and gave him a reassuring smile. _You hoped it didn’t look as forced as it actually was._

“Thank you. Really” But the smile he gave you at that moment was worth all the jealousy and anger he inspired you.

“No proble-“

“Agent (Y/L/N), Director Fury sent me to inform you of Barton, Romanoff and Dr. Banner’s arrival” Bobby Rem, a level 4 agent opened the door and gave you the news

“Oh my God!” you exclaimed while standing up “where are they?”

“Fury’s office. Please get your ass up there, Barton and Romanoff have been asking for you since they arrived 5 minutes ago” he said rolling his eyes and turned around to leave

“Thanks Bobby!” you giggled. He gave you a smile and left. Once you grabbed your stuff from the bench you ran to the door and stopped there

“Thanks for training with me today, Steve. We work well together” you smiled and left without waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOWER ME WITH LOVE PLS.  
> This looked a lot longer in my phone and in word this was 3 pages... Anyway, I did it! I wrote a chapter! yayayay! I hope to keep the updates cummin' (like the reader in a few chapters BAH DUM TSS) (JK. no smut anytime soon)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Interesting things are coming, I promise. xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and pls it'll take you like two seconds to comment if you'd prefer Steve or Clint as the lovely reader's love interest.
> 
> Thanks for reading guyz!! Xxx


End file.
